Noodle Soup
by RachelKane555
Summary: Reba has one of those pesky fall time colds and has to stay home. At least she has Brock to take care of her and bring her soup. *One Shot, Finished*


Ok in honor of me being sick here is a Breba one-shot.

I don't want to have to give background on how they got together or if they ever divorced... I don't know, that is where imagination comes in! Ok enjoy!

Noodle Soup

It was mid September and all the leaves were changing colors, the days are getting shorter and the nights are getting longer. People are in the stores buying Halloween decorations, pumpkin spice candles, and everyone was wearing their hoodies. It was officially fall! Reba loves everything about fall, except getting sick. She had come down with this awful cold. At first she thought it was just allergies but it had gotten much worse now. She had to stay home from work and she was bundled up on her bed covered in blankets with a mountain of tissues around her. Staring at the clock just watching the time slowly tick by all she could think about was Brock. She just wanted to curl up in his warm arms and take a nap on his chest. He wanted to stay home from work and take care of her, but she made him go because she didn't want him to get sick too. How she was regretting that decision now.

Reba rolled over and saw a figure at the door, it was dark so she couldn't see who it was. "Hello?" she managed to say in between coughing and sneezing.

"Don't worry it's just me, How are you doing you sound pretty bad?" Brock said as he turned on a lamp. "I brought you soup!"

"Thanks... but anyways perfect timing! I was just thinking about you." Reba garbed the soup and dug in.

Intrigued Brock mockingly asked "Really? And what exactly were you thinking about?"

"How sexy you are when you bring me soup." Reba tried to sound seductive like but was interrupted by a mood killing cough. Reba frowned, "Darn that was supposed to be a compliment."

Brock couldn't help but laugh "You know what, you are very sexy when you are sick." He leaned in to kiss her but Reba put her finger up, "Uh uh uh I don't wanna get you sick!" Brock frowned, he couldn't believe he just got denied. "Fine, at least let me clean all your tissues up."

Reba finished her soup and was completely satisfied.

"Here, let me take that downstairs for you." Brock took her bowl to the kitchen and came back upstairs with a hot washcloth for Reba's forehead. Reba tried to stay awake when Brock went downstairs but she just couldn't help it, she dozed off. When Brock walked in she was sound asleep under the covers, so he walked over to her and put the rag on her head. Before he walked away Reba reached up and grabbed his hand only half awake, "You know, your pretty sexy when you bring me warm washcloths too." And another coughing fit interrupted her compliment. Brock just laughed, "You are pretty sexy when you are telling me how sexy I am." "Oh really?" She hit him and then pulled him in for a kiss completely forgetting that she was sick. "Oh I forgot I wasn't supposed to do that." "Well I am glad you are forgetful." Brock said as he managed to steal another peck from her. "I'm going to go draw you a bath with lavender, it should make you feel better."

When Reba was done with her bath she went down to the kitchen looking for Brock. She found him at the table eating pumpkin seeds. "That bath was very relaxing, thank you." She reached out to grab some of the seeds, but Brock shewed her hand away, "You are sick, those aren't the best things to be eating. How about I make you more soup?" "I'm tired of being sick! All I want to do is enjoy fall and spend time with you! Plus my nose hurts." Brock was not expecting Reba to break out like that, but he knew how much Reba hated being sick, "Hey listen, why don't we go lie on the couch and watch a movie?" "Ya your right, I'm sorry. Can we watch Hocus Pocus? It's my favorite!" "I don't see why not."

They sat on the couch in each other's arms for hours until it was finally dark. Reba looked at Brock like a sick little puppy and said, "Thank you for helping me, I love you." "You know, you are very sexy when you say you love me." "I love you, I love you... *coughing... I love you." She kissed him, but the kiss didn't last very long because Reba had to jump up and run to the bathroom. Brock followed after her to his job, hold her hair.

When Reba's stomach finally calmed down Brock picked her up and carried her to her room. He laid her on under the covers and disappeared. When he came back he had a cup of apple cider, a knit blanket, and a garbage bucket. Reba smiled at this gesture and Brock helped her get situated before he crawled into the bed himself. "Goodnight Reba, feel better." "Thanks Brock... for everything."

The next morning Reba rolled over to get closer to Brock, but to her surprise he wasn't there. She sat up thinking she heard some noise coming from the bathroom, sure enough Brock was in there blowing his nose and having a coughing fit. He looked over and saw Reba looking at him, "I guess you got me sick..." He chuckled, "I'm going to call in to work."

Brock walked back into the bedroom and was greeted by Reba. "Honey, I'm sorry I got you sick, I feel terrible about it."

"Reba, don't be ridiculous! Now I get to stay home with you and we can take care of each other, and watch movies all day."

"And eat ourselves out of soup!"

"Exactly!"

They two of them just stood in the middle of the room laughing and coughing, until Reba leaned in and gave Brock a loving, sick kiss, "Thanks for the soup." she added.

"Anytime."


End file.
